Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, to be specific, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
Description of Related Art
A suspension board with circuit is mounted with a slider on which a magnetic head is mounted and is used in a hard disk drive or the like. As such a suspension board with circuit, a suspension board with circuit including a metal supporting layer, a first base insulating layer formed on the metal supporting layer, a first conductive layer formed on the first base insulating layer and having a first terminal portion and a first wire, a second base insulating layer formed on the first base insulating layer so as to cover the first conductive layer, and a second conductive layer formed on the second base insulating layer and having a second terminal portion and a second wire has been proposed (ref: for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-129490). In the suspension board with circuit, the number of wires and terminal portions can be increased, so that a degree of freedom in design can be improved.
In such a suspension board with circuit, while the first wire and the second wire are disposed in an up-down direction, the first terminal portion and the second terminal portion are required to be disposed on the same plane so as to be connected to a connecting terminal of a magnetic head. The entire terminal portions are supported by the first base insulating layer. That is, in the suspension board with circuit, the terminal portions connected to the connecting terminal of the magnetic head are disposed on the upper surface of the base insulating layer that is laminated on the metal supporting layer.